The Quest of the Four
by KorenBlofis
Summary: This is the tale of what happens when Nico, Will, Lou Ellen and Cecil go on a quest. There is Solangelo so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten days since the four had left New York. Nico and Will were constantly at each other's throats; Lou Ellen and Cecil, exactly the opposite. They had just arrived at the Great Salt Lake in Utah, and were searching for a place to crash.

"William, we set up the tents on an island, and no one knows we're here, easy. What do you have against it?" Nico asked. The two of them had been arguing about this for the last fifteen minutes and had gotten nowhere.

"There's rain in the forecast, dumbass, we have to get a cabin. Cecil can get us a key; I don't even care how anymore, Nico, but it's getting dark and we need a place to stay."

Fed-up, Nico finally agreed to a cabin, it would be safer in a rainstorm.

Will called Cecil over, "Hey, could you go get us a key? It doesn't matter how, just make it cheap."

With a grin, Cecil agreed and ran off.

That night, Nico and Will were sitting on the porch, watching the stars. They were quiet for a while, then Will took a deep breath and spoke,

"Sorry I've been such a jerk lately, Nico. I'm just," he paused and looked away. "I guess I'm scared. I'm worried that we won't make it back before the solstice."

Nico was a bit surprised at the openness of the boy, they were barely friends, but he couldn't help but relate.

"I'm worried too, Will; but we'll make it back. I promise." A rare smile tugged at the boys lips. "It's getting late though, we should get some sleep."

With that, Nico stood up and went inside. Will stayed out a bit longer, pondering what the younger boy had said. The thought came that maybe, just maybe, Nico was finally allowing himself a friend. Hoping that he was right, Will went inside and collapsed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares plagued the cabin that night. Lou Ellen dreamt that Cecil had been found out about stealing the cabin, and he was given Prometheus' punishment, except, instead of being tied to a rock, he had become almost welded to a raft and sent adrift on the Great Salt Lake. As Cecil screamed, the birds came and pecked away at him, his cries urging Lou Ellen to do something, but it seemed she was glued to the spot. She had to watch helplessly as the one she cared for most was mercilessly murdered.

Bolting up, Lou Ellen was drenched in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Worried, she glanced over to Cecil's bed, only to find him wide awake and watching her.

"Hey, Lou. What's wrong?" He whispered into the dark. "Are you okay?"

Tip-toeing across the space between them, Lou Ellen crawled into Cecil's bed and curled up next to him and explained her nightmare. When she was done, Cecil pulled her close and whispered comforting words to her. Within ten minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.

Will, on the other hand, didn't have the comfort that Lou Ellen had when he had nightmares. He woke up the same way she did, in a cold sweat, but his nightmare was much different, much more real. He dreamt that he was in the position Nico had been in, trapped in Tartarus, trapped in a jar with nothing but pomegranate seeds to eat, and trapped watching the boy he loved grow closer and closer to another. Near tears, Will climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to splash his face. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Nico was already there, crying on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You have a bad dream, too?" Will asked, sitting next to the son of Hades. Nico nodded his head and leaned against the older boy, burying his head into his shoulder and crying even more.

"It's okay, Nico. It was just a dream. Just a dream." He repeated the phrase until both of their eyes started to get heavy and Nico's sobs slowed into ragged breathing. Sensing that he was asleep, Will panicked. He and Nico did nothing but fight, yet here they were, Nico had huddled up to him like it was the most natural thing in the world and ended up falling asleep on him. After pondering what to do for about a minute, Will slid one arm around Nico's shoulders, and one beneath his knees, and started to carry him back to his bed. Will paused in the doorway, his eyes adjusting to the dark. When he could see again, he made his way over to Nico's bed and tucked him in. Without thinking, Will placed a small kiss on the younger boy's forehead. Realizing what he had done, Will pulled away and scrambled back to his own bed and pulled the blanket over his head, blocking out the view of Nico's bed, and the sight of his eyes fluttering open, and a small smile tugging at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lou Ellen awoke to find Cecil snoring away beside her; Nico and Will were nowhere to be seen. Still groggy, she slowly sat up and checked the watch she refused to take off; it was the last thing she had ever gotten from her father. 5:37. Way too early. Settling back down, she curled back up to Cecil who sleepily put his arm around her, and drifted back into the realm of Morpheus.

After Nico awoke for the third time in two hours, he decided that, like girls, sleep wasn't for him. He slowly stood, wiping the tired from his eyes. Once his legs were steady, he made his way out to the porch. The dark haired demigod paused in the doorway, watching the dawn. After only a moment's pause, he turned to sit, but was surprised to see Will already sitting out in the brisk morning air.

"Mornin', Death Breath," Will drawled, his southern accent thick in these early hours. "Nightmares?"

Sighing, Nico sat down on the floor at the blonde boy's feet. Instantly, Will scooted over to make room for the obviously tired boy. Nico made no effort to move though, so Will took him by the shoulders and lifted into the spot next to him on the swing.

"No, no nightmares; at least I don't think so. I just kept waking up for no reason and couldn't go back to sleep. I was fed up after the third time and came out here." The son of Hades was tired however, and unknowingly laid down on the shoulder of Apollo's son. Will smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh, and by the way," Nico began, tilting his head so he was looking at the older boy. "I know you kissed me last night."

Embarrassed, the boy who normally never got flustered blushed down to the neck of his shirt. "I – ah - sorry?"

Nico laughed. He actually laughed; a full out, hearty belly-laugh. "Don't be. I suck at the whole 'feelings' thing and so being a jerk was my way of, I guess flirting, kind of like kindergarten. I've liked you since- I don't know- November?"

Seeing how it was now May, Will chuckled and kissed Nico's nose. "What a coincidence, 'cause I've had a crush on you since at least August, if not before. You didn't really need to stay in the infirmary for as long as I made you after the war, really an overnight would've cut it, I just wanted to keep an eye on you, see if you-" Will paused. "If you dealt with the same issue as I did." Seeing the quizzical look on Nico's face, he whispered almost silently, "Being gay."

Nico thread his arm behind the older blonde's back, "I actually have never used that word. When I was growing up, it was seriously wrong. I mean, you could get kicked out of town for that. So I guess I just hid it. But I am. Gay, I mean."

They didn't say anything for a while, the two demigods, the two boys who couldn't be more different, just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. In due time, Nico drifted asleep and small puffs of air breathed out onto Will's hand, which would've been unpleasant had it been anyone else, but with Nico, it was just fine. A few hours passed before any noise was made inside the cabin, and even then it was just quiet greetings and yawns.

Cecil stumbled out of the cabin at half past seven, ready to get food and hit the road. "Oh, there you guys are; Lou Ellen and I thought you had ditched us. I'm hungry. Lou!" He called into the cabin. "I found them!"

Lou Ellen came into view and saw the sons of Apollo and Hades curled up on the porch swing and exclaimed, "Oh, about time, Cowboy! Let's get food and leave; the sooner we get back to camp, the better." The reason the four had been in Utah in the first place was because there had been sightings of harpy flocks and the Romans reported multiple _venti_ and they had been sent to destroy the monsters and bring back three supposedly powerful young demigods by the summer solstice.

Will tried to shake Nico awake, "Nico, wake up, bud. We gotta get going. Come on, babe." Lou Ellen and Cecil watched the two and tried to stifle their giggles unsuccessfully. The son of Apollo stared at the duo, dissolving their laughs.

Nico's eyes slowly opened and he caught sight of the children of Hecate and Hermes and sat up quickly, leaning away from Will's grasp. "Let's go, those kids won't be able to fend for themselves." That said, the Four went back inside and got ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Cecil who finally found the kids. They had been hiding behind a dumpster in an alley way in Salt Lake City. As soon as the demigods found them, the kids were claimed. The girl, whose name was Elyssa, was claimed by Apollo. Will immediately took her under his wing and helped clean her clothes and face. She was ten years old and couldn't remember her real family; the two boys she had been traveling with had been her family for as long as she could remember. The younger boy, Kenickie, was claimed by Hermes and looked to be around sixteen years old. His boyfriend, Alfie, was seventeen and a child of Ganymede. As the group made their way back to the van, a flock of harpies appeared out of nowhere and attacked mainly the new demigods.

"Nico! Take the new kids and run! Keep them safe!" Will called. Alfie and Kenickie heard and followed the Ghost King, but Elyssa stayed behind Will, too scared to move. "Elyssa, come on!" Kenickie yelled as the boys ran. Nico didn't look back and led the teens to the van and told them to stay down, then took off back to the fight.

When he got there, Nico was met with the sight of Lou Ellen and Cecil trying to fend off the demon chicken ladies, while Will was hunched over a broken form, humming a hymn to his father, trying to heal the girl who had been so unfairly injured. The son of Hades helped defeat the harpies, and by the time he was done, Will stood with tears in his eyes and glared at Nico.

"She's gone, Nico. Your carelessness killed her. If you had done what I asked, Elyssa wouldn't be dead right now, ilíthios. You're absolutely useless, Nico. You're a good for nothing, idiotic, piece of skatá!" Will screamed, tears streaming down his face. "The world would be a better place without scum like you messing it up."

"I-I hate you!" Nico cried. "I hate you. It wasn't my fault; I thought she was behind me. I hate you; you unfair ktí̱nos and I never want to see you again." Without another word, the son of Hades shadow traveled away, Leaving a stunned Lou Ellen and Cecil to deliver the news to the remaining boys.

While Lou Ellen's and Cecil's backs were turned, staring at the place where Nico had vanished, Will collapsed and fell to his knees and bawled into his hands. "Will, Will, it's okay. She'll be okay; Hades will take care of her. I know he will because you cared about Elyssa and Nico cares for you. Elyssa will be okay." Lou Ellen soothed, rubbing small circles on Will's back.

That simple statement, meant to make the son of Apollo feel better only made him cry harder, "I hurt him, Lou. Nico's hurt bad. I love him, and now he hates me. I-I don't know what to do."

The daughter of Hecate wrapped her arms around the slightly younger boy (A/N: Lou Ellen is sixteen) and hugged him tight, she didn't know what to say, Will had just confessed that he loves Nico.

"You know that Nico doesn't let anyone touch him, yet this morning, he was curled up on the swing with you. That means he must like you a lot. He's just mad, Will. It'll blow over. Don't worry."

Will let out a long sigh, "I wish I could take back what I said. I didn't mean any of it. E-Elyssa was my sister and I don't mean just by Apollo, she as my mother's daughter."

**Translations: **

**Ilíthios: idiot**

**Skatá: shit**

**ktí̱nos: brute**


	5. Chapter 5

Lou Ellen pulled back in shock, she had known Will for a few years, but never did he mention anything about a sister, or any family for that matter.

"Your sister? Really? I mean…wow. I-I don't know what to say," she halted.

Will wiped his eyes and took a breath, "It's okay, I barely knew her, Mom gave her away when I was six and she was one. I loved her though. Now she's gone, and she never got to know me. It's just so unfair and now Nico ran away and Hades knows when he'll be back."

Little did the son of Apollo know that Nico was already at Camp Half-Blood, seeking comfort in the arms of the staple-eating son of Jupiter.

"I said I hate him, Jason. I don't hate him, I really don't; I was just mad at him, he blamed me for the death of the girl we rescued, Elyssa I think her name was, when I thought she was behind me. He said I was useless, idiotic and good for nothing. I've heard those words before, more often than anyone should, and hearing them from Will instead of Minos really cut me deep." Nico buried his face into the older boy's chest. The two were sitting on Jason's bed; well, Jason was sitting on his bed, Nico was sitting on Jason.

The blonde hugged Nico closer and held him while he cried. "It's alright, buddy. I'm sure Will didn't mean it, he's usually really calm and nice. Who was Elyssa claimed by?"

"Apollo."

"See, she was Will's sister, he was just upset and needed to blame someone other than her or nature." Jason wiped away Nico's tears and kissed the top of his head. Since Croatia, the two had grown increasingly close, Jason had unofficially adopted Nico and treated him as a brother.

Nico hoped he was right and closed his eyes, resting from the long jump he made, and hoping that this day had been just a nightmare. Soon, he was asleep and Jason laid the son of Hades down on the bed and left to send an Iris Message to Will without disturbing Nico.

Back in Utah, Cecil was tasked with telling Kenickie and Alfie that their 'sister' had died. After wandering around for a while, the son of Hermes finally found them huddled on the bottom of the van, still waiting for the girl who would never join them.

"Cecil," Alfie started when the van door scraped opened. "Where's Elyssa?" Although he had an idea of what had happened, he voiced the question his not-so-bright boyfriend was thinking.

Cecil sat on the seat and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry guys, but Elyssa is gone. The harpies had gotten her before any of us could respond. I'm really sorry."

Kenickie burst into tears, while Alfie gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter and his eyes were misty. "Where's her body?" Kenickie asked.

Cecil squeezed his eyes closed and saw her broken form. "Will's trying to fix it up so it's not so creepy, but I don't know how well it's going; he's crying almost as much as Kenny." He placed a hand on Kenickie's shoulder and hoped that the boy's wouldn't be to broken, Elyssa had that covered.

Lou Ellen was still trying to comfort Will when Jason's IM came through. The son of Jupiter stayed silent or a second, watching the daughter of Hecate trying to dry Will's tears. Will looked up and saw Jason.

He shoved Lou Ellen away and stood, "Hey Jason, what's up? Have you seen Nico? Is Nico back?"

Jason nodded his head and answered Will's questions, "Yes, I've seen Nico. Yes, Nico's back, he's asleep in my cabin right now. He cried himself to sleep you know, you really hurt him saying all those things. Years ago, he was mentored by Minos, a ghost, and he continuously said that Nico was useless, idiotic and good for nothing; the exact things you said to him. He's really broken right now. I hope you have a good reason for cutting him down like that."

Will hung his head and soon his shoulders shook violently and through ragged sobs, he tried to explain himself, "I didn't mean any of it. I didn't. My sister, Elyssa, died and I blamed Nico. He was supposed to lead her away from the harpies but she stayed with me and she died. I shouldn't have blamed him, I just didn't know what else to do. Nico's not useless or good for nothing and he's definitely not and idiot. If anything, I'm the idiot. I really care for Nico. I like, no, I love him. Does he really hate me, Jason?"

Jason was stunned into silence for a second then laughed, "No Will, Nico doesn't hate you. He was mad because you cut him deeply. He cried because he couldn't take back the words he said. I think he's waking up. Hurry back guys. Good luck." Jason swished his hand though the mist and cut the connection.

"Jason?" Nico called groggily. "Where are you?"

The older boy turned and saw Nico in the doorway of Cabin One, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Neeks. I was just Iris Messaging someone. Come on, I need to tell you something." They went back inside and Jason told his younger brother about his conversation with Will, leaving out the fact that Will said that he loves him.

As they talked, a smile crept over Nico's lips as he heard that Will didn't mean what he said. "Thank you, Jason. I hoped that it was just his anger talking and not himself. We had such a great morning, cuddling on the porch; we stole a cabin by the way. He said he liked me and that made my year. I really like him and I hope that he can forgive me."

The two spent the night together, Nico was grateful for the solid protection that Jason was. He loved the older boy and hoped that he would never leave.

**A/N: Sorry about Nico's OOC-ness, I highly doubt that he'd let Jason hold him, but ya' know, everyone acts different with a broken heart. Hope this makes up for the long wait, I'll try to update soon. Love y'all!**

**Update: I'll post again when I get at least a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! FYI: All Jasico in this story will be purely bromantic. Sorry, but that's life (and by life I mean Solangelo).**

Will was impatient to get back to camp; he wanted to make things right with Nico. Lou Ellen and Cecil, however were in no hurry to return. They had bigger things on their minds. Kenickie and Alfie had run off during the night and nobody could find them. Cecil had tried Iris Messaging them, but the signal was blocked, like they were being left to voice mail. Eventually, they just gave up and had Lou Ellen place a tracking spell on them. Luckily, Alfie had left behind a One Direction hoodie. Just when they thought he couldn't get any gayer. The hoodie had led them to an abandoned mine shaft that wasn't really that abandoned. **(A/N: If you caught that Welcome to Nightvale reference, you get free cake and hugs.) **When Will, Lou Ellen and Cecil walked in, Alfie and Kenickie were curled up on a musty, torn apart couch paging through what seemed to be a photo album. Every now and then, one of the misty-eyed boys would wipe away a tear trickling down the respective cheek. Cecil cleared his throat and the couple sitting on the couch jumped and slammed the scrapbook closed.

Alfie caught his breath, "What are you guys doing here?"

Kenickie stole a peek at the album.

Will huffed, "We're trying to get back on the road; but we can't very well do that when the people we were sent to collect aren't with us."

Lou Ellen had been gazing around the large chamber and asked, "Do you guys live here or something?"

Kenickie shifted onto Alfie's lap, "Well… sorta. We didn't mean to move in, it just kinda happened. We keep the majority of our stuff here, and all of Elyssa's stuff is here. This scrapbook is of her growing up. We found her one day toddling around in an alley in Dallas and couldn't see anyone who seemed to be responsible for her. She was only, like, three years old so this was seven years ago. Alfie and I had already been on our own for a while, kinda sad when you think about it. I mean I was only nine and Alfie was ten. I don't know what possessed us to think we could take care of a little girl on our own, but somehow we managed. We made our way across the country and eventually found this place. It isn't much, but it was the only real home that Elyssa knew." As the son of Hermes spoke, his face crumpled and a dam burst inside and tears flowed in rivers down his face onto his boyfriend's knees.

Alfie hugged the younger boy tight and told him that everything was going to be okay. He was hurting to, but he had to stay strong for Kenickie. He was doing enough crying for them both. Cecil looked away, he had a strong feeling that the two were going to start making out soon and he wanted no part in observing that. Luckily, as soon as Ganymede's son had wiped away his love's tears, he stood and began packing the contents of the old mine into the cardboard boxes that had served as tables.

"Come on, Kenny. Let's get packing. I've always wondered what New York was like this time of year."

Sunshine poured through Jason's windows, casting its light over a sleeping young boy, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Nico was curled up to his almost-adopted big brother and his shoulders shook with ragged sobs. During the night, Nico had been plagued with multiple vicious nightmares. It had been almost a week since he had ditched Will, Lou Ellen and Cecil in Utah with two shaken up, untrained demigods.

He hoped that they would be back soon.

The son of Hades had woken up sooner than the son of Jupiter, so he just curled into a tighter ball and snuggled into Jason. The older boy stretched an arm over the younger and pulled him close. Nico sighed and closed his eyes. Laying here with Jason would help pass the time until Will came back home. As soon as the son of Apollo arrived, Nico was planning to jump into his arms and smother him with kisses, apologizing for the hateful things he had said. When Jason finally awoke, the two went to find breakfast. As they ate, Jason informed Nico that last night before bed, Will had IM'd him and said that the questers should be home today.

Nico's face lit up and a grin slowly crept across his face, "Really? Oh my gods, yes!"

The son of Hades leapt out of his seat and danced a very unflattering dance.

Nico and Jason spent the majority of the morning training in the sword arena and the archery range. By lunch, Nico was so unable to focus on anything that he almost shot Jason through the shoulder. He had been standing behind Nico.

"Okay, Nico. I think that's enough training for now," Jason said, lowering Nico's bow. "I know you're itching for Will to get back, but killing me won't make the time go by faster."

Nico sighed and returned his bow to its rack, "I know. I just can't wait. I wanna apologize for abandoning everyone and-" He stopped himself before he accidentally revealed what he was really thinking: he wanted to kiss the brains out of the gorgeous blonde son of Apollo.

As the normally stoic boy flushed bright red, someone yelled from over by the Big House. Jason and Nico exchanged glances before racing over to see what was going on. As they slowed their pace next to the porch, the door of a Delphi Strawberry Co. van slid open and the demigods filed out, led by the Alfie, then Kenickie, followed by Cecil and Lou Ellen, hands locked together. Will came out last **(A/N: Get it? He came out…Never mind.) **and spotted Nico immediately. The son of Hades ran towards him and jumped in his arms and hugged him tight. Will twirled him around and before he set the smaller boy down, crushed their lips together. Their first kiss. Once Nico was back on his own feet, he stared at Will, while a smile threatened to break through his lips. They two were oblivious to the stares and whispers of others; they were caught in their own little world. All of a sudden, Nico let out the loudest, happiest, purest laugh anyone there had heard. He hugged Will again and savored the moment. The boy, who had felt so unloved for so long, finally found a home for his heart.

**A/N: Okay, let's see if we can get five reviews before I post again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love fluff, don't you? So glad our boys are happy now. Anyway, hopefully I'll update sooner next chapter. Do ya think I should change the name, or send our four on another quest or something? Send me a PM, or just review, your ideas.**

Percy was, in a word: shocked. He didn't know that either Nico or Will could be so bold. Granted he was happy for them, he was just surprised. Nico and Will were so different, literally light and dark. Percy thought back to the days leading up to their quest, Nico had helped in the infirmary, and Will had brought him breakfast when he overslept. Neither were activities normally associated with the boys.

As Nico and Will started to walk away, they became aware of all the whispering around them. The son of Hades became painfully red and hunched his shoulders, trying to disappear. Will stole a glance at him and laughed. Hands grasped tightly together, the couple made their way to the Apollo cabin to unpack Will's bags.

Before they were able to slip through the door though, Percy shouted after them, "How is Solace is your type?" Nico rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the son of Poseidon before pulling Will close and kissing him again, partly to piss Percy off, partly because he loved the way Will's lips felt against his. Percy scowled and walked off toward Annabeth.

She laughed at his expression and gave him a kiss of his own, "Are you jealous, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy glanced back at Cabin Seven and smiled, "No. I'm happy for Nico, just still a little mystified how he was able to fool everyone about his crush for so long."

Annabeth grinned and took hold of her boyfriend's hand. Together they walked to the canteen to grab a little snack.

Jason was so proud of his little brother. He knew that the two boys liked each other; he just didn't think that Nico would be the one to initiate touch. When Will kissed the Ghost King, Piper had to physically restrain her boyfriend from cheering, because she knew that Nico would be absolutely mortified. Once the boys had gone to unpack Will's junk in his cabin **(A/N: hehehe) **Jason pumped his fist and jumped around; he was so happy for his lil' bro. The son of Jupiter knew that Nico had been taunted and abused in his past and for him to allow himself affection, especially in public, was a big step for him.

Jason didn't realize that he had been staring into nowhere until Piper snapped her finger's beneath her boyfriend's nose, "Anyone at home, Sparky? You alive in there?"

Jason jerked away, startled, "Yeah. I was just thinking about Nico. He's come so far since we met him. Remember how he wouldn't even talk to anyone? Now he's one of the most popular guys at camp. Will's been good to him. Ever since Nico started helping in the infirmary, he's been more receptive to certain people's touches and he doesn't only wear black anymore." As Jason had been talking, he and Piper made their way to the forest.

Jake was…what was he? Jealous? Angry? Proud? Happy? Who knows? When Will kissed Nico, a flood of feels swept over him. He and Will had dated for about a year, back before Percy had been kidnapped. The son of Hephaestus called it off after a trip home and got a major yelling at from his mom. She had heard that Jake had 'been turned gay by those goddamn Greeks.' Jake had spent the rest of his time home hooking up with girls in the neighborhood and realizing that maybe he wasn't gay; maybe it had all just been a phase. As soon as he got back to camp, he sat Will down and told him everything. Just as he expected, the usually soft-spoken son of Apollo burst into tears, yelling and cursing Jake's mother, telling her to 'go to Tartarus' and 'ώθηση της ομοφοβίας σας στον κώλο σας.' **(A/N: shove your homophobia up your ass) **Jake sat patiently through it all, and when Will had stopped pacing the floor, Jake wrapped him in a hug and assured him that he'll find someone; someday.

This onslaught of memories brought tears to Jake's eyes as he watched Will and Nico kiss again in front of the Apollo cabin, just like _they_ used to do. "No Jake, you're straight. You know it. You have Audrey back home; you don't need to get all worked up over your ex."

He still couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy though, and made his way through the crowd and started work cleaning up the forges.

Nico couldn't stop pinching himself. He was sure that this must be a dream. After what he had said to Will, he was amazed that the first thing they did upon his return was kiss. It was a wonderful kiss, to be sure, but Nico wasn't sure until then that he wanted to kiss anyone. Now that he had, all he wanted to do was kiss Will's brains out.

The two of them had put away all of Will's stuff from the trip and were cuddling on his bed in the bright yellow-gold cabin. Because Will was the head counselor, he didn't have a bunk bed. There was a TV the perfect distance from the healer's bed and they had turned on some show about superhumans, but it didn't matter anymore; they were both asleep, Nico was leaning on the older boy's chest and was fisting his shirt. Will had wrapped his arms around the thin boy and was holding him close. Every now and then, Will would whisper things to Nico in his sleep and kiss the Ghost King's hair. He whispered things like, "I'm here." And, "You're safe. It's just a dream." The funny thing was that Nico wasn't even having any nightmares. After the show ended, Will stirred by the absence of white noise and woke up. He smiled down at Nico and settled back in. It had been a long week or so with only the memory of their talk on the porch in Utah to give either of the boys hopes that they could become close. Before long, though, the conch shell blew, signaling dinner. The loud blast startled the still sleeping son of Hades awake.

Nico groaned, "Dinner already? I just ate lunch."

Will gave him a light peck on the forehead and started to sit up, "Come on, babe." He instructed. "Jason's going to want to make sure that we aren't doing anything too naughty." Will's smile seemed to light up the room. It was so contagious that Nico actually cracked a grin.

As the boys slowly climbed out of bed, the light pouring through the curtains caught Nico's eyes figuratively blinded him. He clutched his face and doubled over, groaning. Will saw his misfortune and reached over to pull the curtains closed.

While the boys were walking on the green, Drew Tanaka saw them holding hands and told them off, "You boys are so disgusting. Gays are unnatural and gross. You should all burn in Hades."

Nico turned on his ultimate you-die-now glare and replied in a dangerously low voice, "What's it matter to you? You can keep your homophobia to yourself and leave us alone." Before he turned his back, his lips tuned up at the corners and said, "By the way, my dad wouldn't burn us just because we're gay. Do you know how many male lovers Hades has had?" That being said, Nico grabbed Will's hand and strode to the dining pavilion.

Piper had seen the exchange and went over to Drew, "You know, as children of Aphrodite, we're supposed to love all kids of love. Love isn't straight or gay or anything specific, it's just human. If you can't get that through your overly-hair sprayed head, maybe you should leave." Drew's jaw dropped and she gapped like a fish while Piper went back and finished her dinner.

After dinner came Alfie and Kenickie's initiation. Nico and Will took charge because they were one of the only other gay couples in camp. They showed them the orientation film and showed them their respective cabins. The boys weren't too happy about curfew or the fact that they wouldn't be able to be alone, but they were excited about the different activities there. Lou Ellen and Cecil came over during the tour and said that they had a little 'rite of passage' for they boys. Cecil told the Alfie and Kenny to meet him behind the stables at 8:30 that night. The boys agreed to meet him there, and then they left for the campfire.

Nico and Will skipped the sing-a-long and watched a movie in Cabin 13. After the campfire, Chiron went to check on them and found that they were snuggled up together, ready to comfort each other from the nightmares they knew would come.

**A/N: Hey! My GF won't read this story (she HATES all Nico ships except Neyna-barf!) until I have 100 reviews. I ****_really _****want her to read it, so review multiple times please! BTW, I won't update until I have 10 reviews.**

**HEY! If you want to write a story, but don't have any ideas, you can adopt my story, _Long Last_! PM me if interested, or leave a review!**

**UPDATE: I'm not gay, by the way, my best friend and I just call each other GF online because it's easier than typing 'best friend' every time.**


	8. Author's Warning

**Hey!**

**My mom has decided that she might be previewing all of my work before I post it. She is extremely homophobic, and this might get me in trouble. So if I don't post again, that is way. I love you guys, and hope that I don't have to stop updating. Oh, the *joys* of being fourteen.**

**Love,**

**KorenBlofis**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! If you like my stuff on here (which hopefully you do) check out my FictionPress profile. I'm still KorenBlofis on there, and my story is called ****_Thunder and Lightning_****. Okay, enough self-promo, let's get back to our boys.**

The next morning dawned with a beautiful sunrise. The only ones to see it, though, were a sleepy son of Hades and an energetic son of Apollo. Will had dragged Nico out of bed especially early that morning for no other reason than to watch the sun soar across the horizon and see the array of magnificent colors extend beyond the peaks of the tree tops. Although Nico had been reluctant at first, once he saw how happy it made Will, his sour attitude quickly became just as sunny as the dawn.

The couple was sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill with their backs against Thalia's tree, as it has been affectionately dubbed, just enjoying each other's company when Nico's stomach let out this huge growl.

"Hungry, Nico?" Will laughed. His boyfriend nodded sheepishly and the older boy got up and started running down the hill. Nico let out a prolonged groan and followed his boyfriend down the hill towards the dining pavilion.

Once they arrived, they loaded their plates with bacon and waffles and assorted fruits. Will had a slightly healthier looking plate than Nico, and was about to get at him about it when he saw that Nico was dragging him over to the Hades table.

"Nico? I'm not supposed to be sitting over here, ya' know. We'll get in trouble; we already broke one of the rules last night."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Will, the rule is a _girl _and a _boy_ cannot be alone together. The rule says nothing about two boys. I mean, sure, you missed curfew, but you were still in a cabin by then."

The son of Apollo still wasn't sure, but shoveled a heaping forkful of waffles into his mouth. Nico sneered at Will's (lack of) manners, but threw a loving glance his way.

"Will?" Nico asked, "What's your middle name?"

Will gave Nico a curious look and replied, "Why? That'll only give you the upper hand if we ever fight again."

"I don't wanna fight again, and I'll tell you my middle name after you tell me yours."

Will swallowed the bite of food that was in his mouth, "All right, all right. My middle name's Jonathan. William Jonathan Solace."

Nico gave a slight grin, "William Jonathan Solace," he repeated. "It's nice. I like it." The son of Hades made no move to keep up his part of the deal and just kept eating.

"Uh, Nico?" Will reminded. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Nico looked thoughtful, "No, I don't think so."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Well, guess I'm going to have to ask Jason or Percy, then."

"Fine!" Nico sighed. "I'll talk. My name is Nicholas Draco di Angelo. Not _one _word about my middle name, Solace, not one _word_."

The death glare that Nico was giving him actually made Will start laughing. "Really? Your middle name is Draco? That's awesome! I've always loved that name, and I'm not even a Harry Potter fan."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief and resumed eating. Their meal continued uneventfully, just people watching and having short conversations between bites.

When they were almost done with their meal, Chiron came over, "Boys." He started, "Will needs to go back to his own table. There is a new camper, and he needs to show her around and brief her about the day." As Chiron trotted away, Will stood and pressed a kiss to Nico's head. "See ya later," He paused. "_Draco._"

Nico scoffed indignantly, "I'll drop by the infirmary some time, _Billy John._"

A look of pain flashed across Will's face, confusing Nico, but it was gone as soon as it came and Will was back to his smiling self. The older boy gave Nico another kiss, and headed back to the Apollo table.

Will did not want another camper. Especially not another girl. Not after Elyssa; he really didn't need reminders of his dead sister. Luckily, this new girl was nothing like Elyssa; she was more along the lines of a Nervous Thalia. Her name was Olivia, which she told her cabin mates _many_ times means 'Elf Army.' Will thought that was pretty cool, even though she acted like an eight year old. Olivia looked around thirteen, two years younger than Will, and Chiron pulled the head counselor aside and explained that Olivia had some developmental disabilities. Her mother absolutely hated Apollo for leaving her and decided to take it out on Olivia. From an early age, her mom locked the young girl in her room with basically nothing. A satyr named Liam caught her scent one day and found her, unresponsive and bruised, in front of the television. Liam had found Olivia's mom passed out on the dining room table, metal music blaring from a radio on the counter, a beer bottle in her hand. Liam took pictures of the place and went to the police. Thanks to the Mist, the satyr was able to fool them into thinking that he would be taking Olivia to a children's home. It took a while to convince the poor girl to leave her home, but Liam promised her that they could go buy some donuts on the way.

While they were traveling from Nebraska to New York, Olivia started to talk more. She had said a few words before, but only the bare necessities. **(A/N: I love the ****_Jungle Book_****)** After Liam had brought her shopping, they had bought Olivia new outfits, more mature and darker than the outfits of the play dresses she had been wearing before. In the car, the duo listened to endless hours of _Fall Out Boy _and _Panic! At the Disco._ Olivia seemed to be pretty happy as her time away from her mother lengthened.

Liam told Will all of this while Olivia was playing around with some of the instruments in Cabin Seven. Kayla was there, helping the beautiful, younger girl along. They were playing a slow, plucky version of _I Bet my Life_ by Imagine Dragons.

"I have this terrible feeling that I am going to end up absolutely loving Olivia. I really don't want to, not after just having lost a sister, but I feel like we'll just click, know what I mean?" Will complained. The dishwater blonde satyr smirked and patted Will on the back. "It'll be okay, man. Olivia is really sweet, but she has some attachment and trust issues. I don't think she'll be that attached to you for quite a while."

Will let out a sigh of relief and slumped his shoulders. Olivia called over to Liam to hear her play, and when she started; a beautiful Am chord rang out. As the song continued, Oliva showed that she obviously had the musical part of Apollo's gifting. When it finished, Olivia looked up with a huge smile on her face. Will smiled back then looked at his watch. "Oh, schist!" he exclaimed. "I gotta go." He dashed out of his cabin and up the porch of the Big House and all the way up the stairs to the infirmary.

The son of Apollo threw on his scrubs and washed his hands. By the time he was ready to work, Will was fifteen minutes late. He strode over to the bedside of Katie Gardener, who had been the accidental victim of the Stoll's last prank, and was covered in a head-to-toe rash caused by centaur's blood.

Travis was there, apologizing over and over, "I'm _so _sorry, Katie. I told Connor this was a bad idea." Travis had asked Katie out a few months back, and they had been practically inseparable. Katie gave him a small smile, and closed her eyes; the pain meds she had been given made her drowsy.

Will came over right as she fell asleep, and Travis was freaking out, "Will, what happened? Did she die? What's going on?"

Will took Travis by the shoulders and reassured him that everything would be alright, she just fell asleep. Travis calmed down a little bit, but ran off to go 'kill' Connor.

Will continued his rounds, checking up on campers, giving medicine, and bandaging wounds. All in all, it was a pretty mundane, normal, Wednesday afternoon. As he was finishing up mixing a new kind of headache reliever, Nico came stumbling in, clutching his left arm, blood dripping through his fingers.

"Nico! What happened?" Will asked. He had paused his work mixing, and rushed over to the other boy's side as Nico collapsed to his knees.

"I was climbing up the lava wall, when I lost my footing. I was less than half-way up, but it was on the extreme level, so I was going really fast, and I fell." Nico struggled to his feet and tried to make his way over to a bed. He stumbled again after one step, so Will wrapped his arm around Nico and helped him to a cot.

The healer slowly and carefully took Nico's shirt off to examine his arm. The skin was torn down to the bone close to his wrist. Near his elbow, a small sliver of ivory poked through the torn flesh. "Nico," Will cried, "This is a _terrible_ break! How do you not feel this?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Of course I feel it,_ idiota._ I'm just choosing not to be a baby about it."

Will was running about, gathering ambrosia, bandages, plaster, and other pain killer. Nico was watching him, telling him where certain things were, reminding him that unicorn draught worked better than ambrosia, and telling him to hurry.

"I'm going as fast as I can, sorry I don't have super speed."

Nico rolled his eyes, again.

By the time that Will had performed slight surgery on Nico's arm, and put it in a cast, it was late afternoon, and Will's shift was long over. The injured son of Hades had fallen asleep and Will was watching over him.

As Will was being a stalker, Olivia and Liam came in. The young girl tapped her brother on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Olivia, hey. What's up?"

Liam shot a curious glance between Nico and Will, looking for an explanation.

Will ignored the satyr, and turned his attention towards his sister, who was rambling over her time in the archery range. Will paid full attentiveness to the story, but was distracted when he heard Nico stirring behind him. The dark boy's eyes fluttered open and caught Olivia's eye.

"What's wrong with him, Will?" The autistic girl asked.

The son of Apollo turned to see Nico sitting up in bed inviting Olivia to come sit next to him, as he told the story of how he broke his arm.

**A/N: Here we go, finally an update! I had started this chapter a while ago, but just finished it now. Love y'all, and please remember to review, favorite, and follow. I'm still trying to get my GF to read this, so the sooner we can get to 100 reviews the better!**

**(P.S. my GF's name on here is ****miss fandoms****, so feel free to PM her, telling her to read up sooner!)**


	10. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooong time, but i was without internet for that time. I am posting chapters 9 and 10 plus an epilogue soon. If we can get 100 reviews, I will expand on chapter 10. So yeah, Good to be back and now ON TO THE STORY! 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

At first, Nico had been fine with his broken arm. He had enough to keep him occupied in the infirmary, between Jason, Percy and Olivia, the son of Hades had more company than he knew what to do with. Will didn't count as 'company' as the healer never left his boyfriend's bedside. Olivia and Jason took turns bringing breakfast to the pair; often finding them halfway curled together, trying desperately to be close without bothering Nico's arm.

Then the restlessness began. Will wouldn't let Nico out of the infirmary, for fear of him damaging his already useless arm, so the son of Hades bode his time by conjuring up every annoying and sarcastic bone in his lean-ass body and put them to use.

"Will…" he complained. "I'm thirsty. I want water."

Will brought over a cup of water.

"No, I don't want water, I want grape juice."

Will sighed, but brought Nico a cup of grape juice.

"I changed my mind. I want pomegranate juice."

Will finally caught on to Nico's game and brought over every kind of drink that the infirmary had to offer. "Here you go, your highness, every damn kind of drink we have."

Nico rolled his eyes and complained that there was no pomegranate juice. Will responded by shoving a baby bottle of the juice into Nico's mouth. "Here, a bottle for my baby."

The injured demigod took the bottle, but sent death glares towards his healer.

"Ya know, Nico, if you weren't so damn destructive, I could let you out. But seeing as you insist on getting yourself into stupid situations, you're staying here."

Nico started to melt onto the floor, slowly letting his body fall off of his bed, making sure his arm stayed intact.

"Will, I'm melting. Help me. I'm dying."

Finally, Will gave in and thrust a basket of bandages at the boy. "Here." He said. "Make yourself useful."

Nico awkwardly sat up and took the bin. "Fine. But I won't like it."

The next few hours passed sluggishly as Will worked on his patients, and Nico slept and cut bandages. By the time lunch came around, the infirmary had enough cloth to cover ten mummies. Will allowed Nico to go to the dining pavilion for lunch, where the poor boy was plagued with unwanted attention. A plethora of campers crowded around the demigod and overwhelmed him with questions. How did you break your arm? Can I sign your cast? Did you break it just so you could stay with Will? (That last one was by Drew, who was still disgusted by their previous PDA.) Nico wasn't good with crowds, despite his time as Ambassador of Pluto.

"Uh, guys? Could you back off? Please?" Nico became increasingly frantic, longing for some space. "Okay, seriously. Please scram; I can't stand…tightness. PLEASE LEAVE!" The son of Hades burst through the crowd, aggravating his arm in the process. Nico cried out in pain and rushed to his table to tend to his injured limb. Jason and Percy, (affectionately dubbed with the bromance name of 'Jercy' by Leo) saw what happened and Jason flew to Nico and Percy rushed to go get a Healer.

Jason knelt by Nico and rubbed the younger boy's back, trying not to further damage his arm. Before long, Percy and Will hurried over, Solace lugging a bag of what appeared to be medical supplies along.

"Nico! Are you all right?" Will called as they got nearer. Immediately, the healer stooped next to Jason and began fixing Nico's arm. "It's all right. You did a pretty good job doin' this yourself, Death Breath." The mention of the nickname Will first used in Utah, the morning when Nico first found out that Will liked him back was enough to still his breath and dry the tears that refused to fall.

"You're not doing a bad job yourself, Sunshine." Will smiled at the pet name, and Jason and Percy exchanged innuendo-filled gazes. "Since when are you calling me that?" Will smirked. "I don't mind, but nicknames don't really seem like your thing." Nico gave a sheepish grin and looked away; color seeping into his cheeks. "There. All finished." The Sun Son proclaimed.

"Now, Mr. di Angelo," Will suddenly took on a formal air. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I have something I would like to show you." Nico took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led down to the basement of the Big House where Will covered Nico's eyes and opened a door leading to a large room. When Will uncovered Nico's eyes (quite dramatically) Nico saw that the room was filled with Mythomagic…everything. There were shelves crammed with cases of cards, racks lined with all sorts of clothing and the walls were thick with promotional posters.

Nico walked away from Will in awe, hardly believing the sight before his eyes. "Will," he breathed. "How did you know? I've only ever told three people about this shit and one of them is dead."

Will chuckled, "I've heard it from a reliable source *ahem* Percy *ahem* that you used to be obsessed with this stuff, but you burned it in," the son of Apollo paused and bowed his head. "Tartarus." Nico nodded and kept wandering around, his fingertips lightly brushing the figurines that lined an entire wall. "There's one missing. Hades. I still have that one!"

The excited boy rushed out of the House and into his cabin. Nico slowly knelt by the end of his bed, and lifted the lid of the chest that held all of his prized possessions. After carefully scooting the bear Bianca had won for him in the Lotus Casino aside, Nico gingerly lifted the small statue from its home in the green fob cap. Putting everything back in its place, Nico closed the lid and returned to the Big House at a much slower rate.

"There." He said after he allowed Will the "honor" of placing it on the shelf with the others.

"Now they're all there." Nico stood back and admired the room. "Who's stuff is this?" Nico asked.

Will came over to stand by his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Everyone's. Chiron bought it a long time ago, back when the game first came out. For a while, all the campers wanted to play and hang out in here, now everyone except me, Jake Mason and Butch, ya' know, from the Iris cabin, has forgotten about this place. When I heard that you liked Mythomagic, I wanted to bring you here. Now, please open that door there and bring out the contents."

Nico went to the closet and brought out a wrapped package, addressed: "To: My Death Breath 3 From: Your Sunshine :)"

"Really, Will? Death Breath?" A confused look flashed across Nico's face. "Why'd you get me a gift?"

"Just unwrap it, babe. I'll tell you why when ya' do." Will had a mischievous grin on his face as Nico started to tear the thin paper. The casings fell to the floor as Nico tried to hold up a purple shirt with a look that was a mix of surprise, happiness, and confusion. "Will, I gave this game up years ago. But, to be honest, this shirt is awesome."

He set the shirt on the table to reveal the front, a scene of Mount Olympus, Zeus and Poseidon on top, with Hades and Persephone underneath. Surrounding the mountain were the other gods and a horde of monsters, such as Gorgons, Hellhounds, and Cyclopes, all armed and baring their teeth. On the top, was the name "MYTHOMAGIC: COLLECTERS' TOUR 1986-87" On the back was a list of all the cities on the tour.

"I got you this shirt, Nico, because you're my boyfriend, and although we haven't had the best relationship, I want to change that. I want to be your rock, your light, your everything. You are my world, Nico; and I can't imagine life without you." By now, Nico and Will both had tears misting their eyes. Will took Nico's hand and led him to a big poufy chair in the corner and pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

As they sat together, Nico remembered something from a few days before. "Will?" he asked, "Why did you look hurt when I called you Billy John, I was just trying to come up with a nickname for William Jonathan. I thought it sounded southern, like you. I didn't want it to hurt. I'm sorry?"

Will sighed and gave Nico a squeeze. "Well, Death Breath, that's a long story."

The son of Hades nestled in, "I have time."

Will chuckled and began his tale. "When I was young, my mom had a lot of boyfriends and when I was five, she married my stepdad, Jared. He had a lot of nicknames for a lot of people. One of those nicknames was mine: Billy John. For a while, I liked it. Then Jared started getting abusive. He yelled at me when my mom wasn't home and one day he accidentally shoved me down the stairs and somehow got a sort of buzz from it. The next day, he hurt me more and more."

As Will recounted his childhood, his grip on Nico got tighter and tighter. The son of Apollo had been terribly traumatized, and was still suffering from the time long ago.

"When Jared got a hold of the bottle, he didn't care if Mom was home or not, he abused me every chance he got. Mom only stopped him when the punches and kicks were going to show. I had to go to school and she couldn't have the teachers knowing."

As soon as the tears started dripping down, Nico shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. "I get it Will, you don't need to say anymore." Nico wrapped his arms around Will and squeezed him tight, until the tears stopped. "Thanks, Death Breath." Will sighed. "Now go put on the shirt I got you so I can see how it fits, I wasn't quite sure what size you wear."

Nico stood up and went into the closet and came out wearing the shirt which looked like it was custom made for him. "Okay, okay, you were right, this is awesome. Thanks, Will."

The son of Hades thanked him with a kiss. "I-I love you, Sunshine." He stuttered.

Will was understandably taken-aback, but responded with a smile, "I love you too, Death Breath, I love you too."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Six months later_

Percy was pacing in his bedroom, looking out onto the fire escape every now and again. Nico was supposed to be home an hour ago, where could he be?

Four months ago, Sally and Paul had finally adopted Nico after the son of Hades had been living with them for the past few years. Now, it was the day before Thanksgiving and Nico was supposed to be home, helping everyone get ready for the big day. Finally, Percy heard a noise outside his window, and there was Nico sitting outside, licking a Popsicle. The thing that surprised Percy, though, was that Nico wasn't alone. No, he had brought his boyfriend, Will, home with him.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Nico slapped his hand over Will's mouth and said, "Will's joining us for Thanksgiving. I called Dad earlier, he said it was okay."

Of course it was okay, Paul and Sally never turned anyone away; it was their fatal flaw. Eventually, they'll take in a murderer.

"Okay, then. Come on inside and get settled. We're making pumpkin, pecan, and apple pies right now."

Nico and Will climbed through the window into the room that Percy and Nico shared. Once they threw their stuff onto Nico's bed, Nico ran out of the room and wrapped Sally in a big hug.

"Hey, Mom," he said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh, Nico; you're just in time to help prep the pecans. I know it's your favorite job." Sally joked. In reality, Nico _hated _shelling pecans.

"Joy and happiness," Nico grumbled. "Will!" he yelled. "Get your butt over here; you're making pecan pie with me."

That night, Paul, Sally, Percy, Nico and Will all gathered in the living room and watched "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" to end their night. Paul and Sally sat on one side of the couch and Nico and Will sat on the other, with Percy sitting between them. Before the movie was half over, Nico and Percy had both fallen asleep, Nico's head was lying against Will's chest and Percy's head was lying on his mom's shoulder.

After Charlie Brown had finished, Sally told Will that he and Nico could stay on the couch so no one had to deal with cranky Nico.

"Oh, good. I don't think that anyone needs _that_," Will laughed quietly.

The next morning dawned bright and early and Nico awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls and the sound of his boyfriend laughing and joking with his parents.

"Can you Americans keep the noise down? There are some of us who find this holiday stupid and useless and loud. Now please, shut up." Nico grouched. Will laughed and pulled Nico up onto his lap.

"Well, Death Breath, if you still lived in Italy, you would have school today, so let's make this a history lesson. In the year 16something-or-other, the Pilgrims came over from somewhere in Europe and they landed in Plymouth, uh, East Coast. Long story short, the Indians saved the Pilgrims from starvation and sometime in the fall, they ate a meal together and now we call it Thanksgiving because the first-ish settlers gave thanks to the Indians that day.'

"You got most of that wrong, Solace, but anyway," Percy chimed in. "Most of the food we eat today, the Pilgrims and Indians didn't even have back then."

Nico grunted and started walking away, "Leave it to you to know the food facts, Perce. I'm going to bed."

Will managed to grab Nico's wrist and pulled the Son of Hades back, "Hey, Nico, even if you're not a born American, you have spent the last…79 years here, so…I think that qualifies."

Nico fell limp off of Will's lap and onto the couch, "Fine. But, I still think this holiday is dumb if it makes people get up earlier than10:00am."

"Just go get dressed, Bro, than we can have the cinnamon rolls Mom and I made earlier." Percy instructed.

Lunch that day was at 1:30 and there was turkey, stuffing, ham, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potato pie, apple, pumpkin and pecan pies and so much more. The family plus Will ate in the living room, watching multiple football games at once. Percy, Paul and Will all got very absorbed in the games and spilled more than one plate of food onto the rug celebrating touchdowns. Nico and Sally sat on the other side of the couch, trying to enjoy their meal, but having more fun watching their boys watch the game. Once that round of football was over, the food comas set in and Sally did the dishes as Percy went to go call Annabeth and Will, Nico and Paul fell asleep on the couch.

An hour later, Percy finally emerged from his room to find Nico and Will playing a game of Scattergories at the kitchen table and Paul and Sally flipping through TV channels.

"Uh, Mom?" Percy said quietly. "Annabeth needs to talk to you."

Sally took the phone and went on the fire escape off the kitchen. When she returned, she put the phone back on the base and sat back next to Paul on the couch. The two had a quiet conversation and every now and then, it was punctuated by exclamations or groans from the boys' new game of LIFE. After a while, Paul called Percy over and told him to call Annabeth back, it was all right.

When Annabeth picked up the phone, Percy told her that everything was a go, and she could come over at any time.

Percy rejoined the game and Nico asked him, "What was that all about, Perce?"

"Ah, well, Annabeth is going to be moving in tomorrow. Mom and Paul are going to turn their office into a room for her." Percy responded. "She got into some trouble back home, I think she'll explain it more when she gets here, I don't know how much she wants me to tell you."

"Fine. Just spin the thing, bro, it's your turn." Nico sighed.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Percy stood with Nico in the hall, "It's gonna be okay, bro. I'll be right by your side the entire time."

Nico took a deep breath, "I know, I know, it's just the fact that there are, like, 200 people out there and they're all going to be staring at me and you know I hate that kind of attention."

Just then, a burst of loud music startled them both.

It's time.

Nico watched as Percy strolled down the aisle towards the altar in the park. Percy and Annabeth's five year old daughter, Angel, followed close behind, flinging flower petals into the air (and the nearest spectators' faces). The son of Hades took a deep breath and stepped out. He kept his eyes down until he got to the end.

Will met him there with a smile as wide as the bright blue sky, "Hey there, όμορφη, glad you could make it."

Before Nico could respond, Jason addressed the crowd, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Nicolas Draco di Angelo and William Jonathan Solace in godly matrimony."

Nico looked up at his husband-to-be, smiled, and bounced on the balls of his feet in impatience, tonight could not come fast enough.

**Translation:**

**Όμορφη: pretty (handsome)**

The End


End file.
